


Eat, Daichi & Love

by grettama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: Kuroo knows how much Daichi loves to eat. But suddenly he goes on a diet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://multifandomsfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/158298708754/eat-daichi-love).

Kuroo knew how much Daichi loved to eat. He would stuff his mouth with food whenever he could; when he was doing homework, when they watched movie, when he was doing nothing in particular; Daichi always had at least a snack with him. (Daichi also loved to eat his ass, but it was another story to tell). And Kuroo thought that habit was adorable. Daichi ate like a hamster, cheeks puffed cutely and it was such an adorable sight.

But for the past few days, Kuroo noticed that Daichi ate less than usual. He only ate one portion on every meal, didn’t have snack between meals, and Kuroo was hella worried. Did Daichi have depression or something? Why did he loose his appetite?

So that night, when they were cuddling on the couch while watching a bad science fiction movie, Kuroo watched Daichi closely. His boyfriend didn’t look as bright as usual. Sure, he still laughed whenever Kuroo said something dorky to comment on the stupid movie, but he looked a bit stress as well. And after fourty five minutes into the movie, Kuroo paused it.

“What? Toilet break?” Daichi asked, looked up at him from his chest which always managed to make Kuroo’s heart fluttered.

“No, I need a snack. Do you want some?” he offered. Daichi pursed his lips and shook his head with a determined expression.

“I’m good,” Daichi said, and Kuroo squinted his eyes as he sat up, manhandled Daichi so he was sitting on his lap now.

“Okay, tell me what’s wrong,” Kuroo said, cupped Daichi’s face with his hands so he could look at him straight in the eyes.

“What do you mean? Nothing’s wrong–”

“Don’t give me that shit,” Kuroo cut him firmly, using his Captain’s voice even. Daichi wasn’t the only one who could do that. “You’ve been eating less and less the past few days and I’m very concerned of my boyfriend’s well being. What happened, Daichi? Are you depressed about something? Are you sick? Wanna talk about it?”

Daichi reciprocated Kuroo’s gaze. Kuroo could see that he was debating himself whether he should told Kuroo whatever happened or not. After a while, Daichi sighed and avoided Kuroo’s gaze, mumbled something.

“Huh? Sorry, I can’t hear you, babe.” Kuroo gave Daichi one confused expression to ask Daichi to repeat what he just said.

Daichi looked back at Kuroo, bit his lower lip nervously. “I’m on a diet.”

Kuroo stared at his boyfriend. Blinked once. Twice. And then raised his eyebrows high. “You what?”

Daichi groaned, made a move to climb down from Kuroo’s lap but Kuroo held his hips to make him stay still. “I’m on a diet!” he repeated again, clearly sounded frustrated.

Okay, so Kuroo didn’t misshear it. But why? He asked that one out loud which earned a pout from Daichi. It was cute, but Kuroo held his tongue back from voicing it out, knew that now wasn’t the right time.

“Are you for real, Tetsurou?” Daichi asked back, flicked his forehead. “Just few days ago you told me that I’m heavy when I rode you. I took it as cue that I’m fat and I need diet. You should be happy, not worried. And next time when I ride you, I won’t be as heavy as before and you can enjoy it.”

Kuroo’s mouth gapped open over Daichi’s explanation. But Daichi was looking down now, so he didn’t see his dumb expression. _Oh my God._ Kuroo remembered it now. It was indeed few days ago during their usual love making session. Daichi rode him and he playfully commented that Daichi was heavy, but he _didn’t fucking know_ that Daichi was so sensitive about his weight. To be honest, Kuroo _loved_ Daichi’s body. Sure, he was heavy, heavier than him, but it was only because Daichi was built as fuck. He had muscles everywhere, hard and firm surface whenever Kuroo touched and Kuroo loved every inch of it. Despite being a gluton, Daichi never gained fat, only get bulkier. He didn’t know that Daichi ever considered himself as fat. Now that he thought about it, Suga ever told him a story about when Daichi met Karasuno’s previous captain, he was told that he was big and Daichi automatically assumed that he was fat. Holy fuck, Daichi was over-conscious of his weight, and _Kuroo was the worst boyfriend._

Now, he needed to fix this.

Kuroo closed his mouth and pulled Daichi face to him, pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “Hey, listen, Daichi,” he said. “You’re heavy indeed, but it doesn’t mean you’re fat. Do you see any fat anywhere? Because I don’t,” he looked at Daichi’s body and mapped it with his palms, made Daichi giggled when he touched his ticklish spots. Kuroo stopped and grinned, looked back at Daichi again. “You’re muscle everywhere and I like it. And even though you got chubbier, I don’t give a fuck. I love your body, and I love you.”

Daichi didn’t say a thing when Kuroo was done talking, made Kuroo worried whether he got the situation worse or not. Because he knew he tend to say the wrong things at the wrong time and ruined everything. But then Daichi grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him, deep and passionate, made Kuroo whimpered due to the force Daichi gave but gave in, let Daichi dominated the kiss because he only could melt into the kiss. When Daichi broke off the kiss, Kuroo was panting hard, and before his brain could muster something to say, Daichi already climbed down from his lap and picked up easily. _Bless his muscle._ He brought him to bed and pinned him down, with a seductive grin on his face.

“I’m done dieting,” Daichi said in his low voice, made Kuroo gulped because he was also being looked at with such lust. “Now I’m gonna eat your ass just like you love it.”

Oh, well. His Daichi was back. Not that Kuroo was complaining though.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is a very bad parody of Eat, Pray and Love.
> 
> Talk to me on [tumblr](http://multifandomsfujoshi.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettaverse)! I don’t bite! XD


End file.
